Just an Average Afternoon
by veronica.toon.7
Summary: Post TLK: short Ma, Sarabi and Sarafina all discuss all the things their children have done.
**So... I've had some writer's block lately and so this idea just came to me as one of the ideas I've been throwing around to get me off the inspiration void. I thought it would be cool since all three have children that play important roles in the films.**

 **I own nothing. The Lion King and all its content belong to Disney. I don't own the cover image either.**

 **Enjoy the story!**

* * *

One of the perks of living in a huge kopje towering above all else is that there were plenty of stones gathered around the one huge rocks. And from those smaller stones, the sun's heat gathered on their surfaced when the sun shone on them, providing an instantly soothing place to rest on, if you got a good rock though.

On one particularly sunny day, three of the Prideland's mothers chose a specific spot near Pride Rock. Near a cluster of trees there were some flat, long rocks, some in the shade and some in the sun. On this day, the former queen, Sarabi, the former lead huntress for the hunting party, Sarafina, and the still caring for her son's well being, Ma, all decided to rest and relax at that very spot.

Sarafina and Ma had each chosen a spot in the sun while Sarabi chose a rock placed in the shade of the trees. All of their children were out on important, or necessary, missions. Simba was out on patrol in the Pridelands, Nala was leading the hunting party and Timon was out with Pumbaa collecting grubs.

Ma sighed as she turned over, letting the sun warm her back as she lay on her front. She looked up at the two lionesses beside her. Thanks to her son's relationship with the current king and queen, she had full assurance that the lions wouldn't try to eat her and her son's kind. Which reminded her...

"You know, I'm proud of what our children have done in the world," she said, turning her head to look at the others. Both lionesses looked up and nodded.

"Indeed. If it weren't for my Nala, we would had never gotten our king back and we probably wouldn't be here right now," Sarafina commented. Sarabi nodded.

"And if it weren't for my son, we wouldn't even be here right now. The land is beautiful and restored again, thanks to him," Sarabi said.

"Well if _my_ son hadn't help revive and raise your son to adulthood, none of this would had happened," Ma said, getting into the conversation. Both lionesses stared at her for a moment before nodding in compliance.

"Yes, I do suppose your son did have a crucial part in restoring the Pridelands as well," Sarabi agreed.

"But all of our children did have an important role to play as well," Sarafina countered. "Your son overthrew the tyrant's reign, my daughter went for help and found ot and Ma's son kept the hero alive to do all this. They all had something to do with all this." Sarabi nodded in reply.

"Indeed. Everything they have done we can be proud of." Ma nodded, but then shook her head and did a small eyeroll.

"Mm, perhaps not everything though. Did I ever tell you how I met my son again after all these years," she asked, recalling digging up from the ground near Pride Rock with Uncle Max and seeing her son on a warthog, dressed in Hawaiian attire. Seeing the humorous grin on her face, the two other lioness turned their full attention to the meerkat beside them.

"No, do go on," Sarafina said.

"Yes, tell us please. Perhaps afterwards we can swap stories of the cutest moments of our children's childhood," Sarabi added.

"What a brilliant idea," Ma said. She got up from her laying position and went over to the edge and sat down to get a better angle at telling her story. "Okay, so me and my brother, Timon's Uncle Max, were searching for my son and we finally made it to Pride Rock, where we finally found my son and he was standing right above us on the warthog Pumbaa and he was covered from head to toe in..."

Soon the giggles and chuckles from the humorous story came forth and pleasantly filled the air.

* * *

 **Short story, but like I said I did come out from a small writer's block period. I just thought it would be cool if the three moms from the first or first-centered-around movie just came together and had a conversation on their children's life while probably enjoying retirement. I do know there's also Zira, but considering how her children don't really do anything until the second movie and she is considered an antagonist, I thought it be best to leave her out of this. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this, please leave a review with some feedback and feel free to check out some of my other stories. Sincerely, v.t.7**


End file.
